Deception of Affection
by LordCielPhantomhive
Summary: Izaya finally realizes the solution to his dilemma of unsuccessfully awakening Celty's head! In order to reach his goal, he must earn the trust of Shizuo Heiwajima. But will his research turn into something... more? And what happens when Shizuo finds out?
1. Chapter 1: The Smell

**Hey guys! What's up? Long time no fiction.**

**So I admit that I love Durarara. I haven't done much work outside Naruto and I decided it's about time I make that step out into a different anime world. And since I adore this series so much, this is what I'm starting out with plus a few other projects.**

**It's my first DRRR fanfiction and I'm trying my best to be accurate with the characters so critic me if you'd like or praise me. That'd be real nice!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**(Also, something to keep in mind is that it will switch point of view a lot from Shizuo to Izaya. But you will always know who it is.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit..."<p>

It seemed to be his most favorite word up until recently. Not that Heiwajima Shizuo had ever been accused of being a saint who would never let a foul word escape his lips once or twice. But swearing like a sailor seemed to be the only tactic he had left in order to blow off steam from pent up aggression. And if there was one thing that everyone knew in the infamous little district of Ikebukuro; it was that Heiwajima Shizuo was one aggressive son of a bitch. But he absolutely, one hundred percent, _hated_ violence.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." The body guard in attire similar to that of a classy bartender chanted as if he were cursing the skies to fall upon him.

Normally, given the circumstances of just who he was and where he had come from, Shizuo didn't give a shit about anyone nor anything. But as the days rolled on and the sun made its pass after pass, day by day, in a seemingly never ending cycle... Shizuo found himself constricted within his own type of cycle. A very boring cycle that he had come to realize, was his life.

Who would have guessed it? Year after year that was handed to him like valuable money given to a child was spent on a case of nothing. Spent on days chasing after that nuisance, that pathetic excuse of a living, breathing being - no, that _flea_. That he, of all people, would be in a sense... missing Orihara Izaya.

_"I'm planning on leaving this city for a while and going underground."_

That was what Izaya had told him on the final day that his presence had reeked the city with his stench. Naturally, he wouldn't believe a single word that came out of that vile informant's mouth, but he was certain that for once his loathed had been telling the complete truth. How exactly did he know? The stench that polluted the air around him whenever Izaya was creeping around in Ikebukuro had completely evaporated into thin air. Not once had he managed to catch a whiff of the tangible smell that was Orihara. One would believe this would bring relief and satisfaction - maybe even a small amount of peace to one such as Shizuo's conscious. And at first, it did exactly that. But once life had become filled with dull fights of opponents whose body could snap in half with enough applied force from just his finger; life became almost... meaningless to him.

"Eh, Shizuo." Tanaka Tom, the underground debt collector of a dating website and Shizuo's high school friend mumbled.

"Yeah?" He replied, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Is there something on your mind?"

The two men had been casually walking side by side along the concrete walk next to the street of downtown Ikebukuro. Just around the corner would be Simon, a black and very large Russian handing out flyers for the unusual but surprisingly delicious Russian sushi restaurant he worked for. If he listened closely, he was almost sure he could already hear Simon's deep voice optimistically encouraging passerbys to stop by and try all sorts of foreign seafood.

"Why would there be something on my mind?" It came out more rough than Shizuo had intended, but at least now Tom would have no choice to tell him. Most likely out of intimidation, but he could have cared less.

"Well, for one..." Tom began, sounding only moderately nervous. By now he was used to Shizuo's sharp edges. Not once had he'd ever witnessed the pain his friend was capable of. "You've had more cigarettes left in your pack. Usually you would have crushed have of them with your hand in your fits of rage. Now the majority are used for actual smoking. Which, I mean, is great. You waste too much on cigarettes that are never actually used for their intended purpose."

"Tch," was at first his only response. He didn't know whether to laugh at Tom's intended humor or slam him into a wall for being a smartass. "Nothing's on my mind."

"I know you're lying~," came the annoying chorus. "I think I know what's wrong with you. Are you bored because Izaya-san's not around to pester you?"

Having Tom hit his thoughts right on the nail, Shizuo passed a glare at him. "Why would I ever want that scum walking around my city?"

"Maybe because you actually enjoy having him around." Tom concluded, stopping which made Shizuo stop as well.

The way the brunette gazed around them made Shizuo believe he was searching out his next debtor. But instead, he looked right at him with a hard expression. "Let's face it. There's not a single man strong enough, no matter the size of muscles, that could stand up to you like Izaya did. He was the only threat and therefore, your long life rival. Without him, you're bored. As I said."

"Shut up," was all the blonde replied with as he continued to walk with his boss following close beside.

"Or maybe, you're in love with him as everyone insists all the time."

Such a crude suggestion made both his eyebrow and the muscles in his arms twitch. Temper snapping as though someone had lit a firecracker, Shizuo clenched a hand into a sturdy fist that was solid as a rock. "Son of a bitch..."

"That girl that Kyohei hangs around with always talks about how the two of you are in some boys love romance, but I always thought it was just her imagination. But maybe, as it turns out, it's true after all... You're in love with Izaya." As Tom continued to poke at Shizuo, there was the sound of metal being strained as if being pulled from the very ground. When he calmly looked over, his eyes fell upon his own body guard lifting a street light above his head.

"Bastard..." Shizuo growled, sounding similar to a possible mutation of a demon and a lion. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

The pole of the light came down, singling out Tom like a fish in a pond. People ran, screaming out in fear of being a target of Heiwajima Shizuo's rage. Though their fear would seize to exist much longer when the very heavy, and very lethal choice of weapon came to a hault.

"Shizu, vhy must you vake customer of sushi run vay with vight? Vighting no good. Sushi good! Take vis card."

Out of nowhere, Simon had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. When in reality, he had been standing there the entire time and waiting for an incident to occur. Like a sandwich, both men held the pole between them with sheer power. One forced one way, the other in the opposing direction. The only difference being Simon held what must have been a simple toothpick to him in his hand while holding up a bright pink flyer practically to Shizuo's face.

"I don't want..." Shizuo cocked his head away from the paper in Simon's huge, black hand only to have it follow him. "Your damn sushi!"

"Ah, Simon." Tom said with a grateful smile, hands hidden within the depth of his pockets now that he was aware that his funeral wouldn't need to take place anytime soon. "Good to see you. I forgot that you have the strength of a grizzly bear. My mistake, perhaps the only one that puts up a fight with Shizuo now is you."

"Vight no good. Sushi good - very good! I give you vis card." Simon somewhat repeated his previous statement, handing the sushi flyer to Tom instead.

Taking the flyer in his hand, seeing as though his body guard who was in the midst of trying to kill him hadn't, Tom's smile widened. "Hm, you know. I think I may just try some of your sushi. I have yet to and I think the idea sounds wonderful. What about you, Shizuo? Want some lunch? I bet you're hungry after ripping that street light out of the ground." The collector half teased, leaning to the side of Simon's ginormous form to look around at his employee who was in the process of calming down.

"I don't..." He began again, only intending to again insist on what he had just only said a moment ago, but stopped mid-sentence. With short hesitation, Shizuo considered the offer of free lunch then tossed the pole off to the side like a feather. "Alright."

"Haha! You want sushi? Alvight! Let us eat sushi!" Simon gloated over his victory, guiding the two in and also ignoring the extreme litter they had caused on the side of the road.

The sushi restaurant was designed peculiarly, it wasn't exactly Shizuo's taste. But having been here a handful of times, he was fully aware of just how good the food was in comparison to the looks of the joint. However, mid-step he was sure he caught a whiff of it. The smell that was enough to cause every muscle in his body to still, tense, and raise the hairs on the back of his neck as if an all too familiar ghost was lingering around. Coming to an abrupt stop, Simon bumped into the back of him. Contrary wise to the former event, Simon almost stumbled which caused his attention to be drawn to the bartender of sorts.

"Vhy stop? You no want sushi?" He asked, worried.

Tom answered the question of Simon's paranoia and a brief conversation was being held as Shizuo's eyes narrowed through the indigo lenses of his shades. "That smell..." It was a smell that could only be described as a certain smell. A certain smell that could only have one outcome and therefore, one owner of such a smell. It was _the_ smell. But past Simon who blocked the majority of his sight, Shizuo could not spot what his suspicion searched knowingly for. "It reeks."

As the doors closed to Russian Sushi, soft steps lead to the pole that had been carelessly tossed and abandoned at the side of the road. Stepping with an optimistic skip, the sole of one shoe stomped down directly on the crushed body of the contradicting cigarette.

"It seems you still haven't grown up..." Lifting the sole of his shoe, a young man picked the cigarette up and examined it as if it were a destroyed artifact from a ruin. "What a shame... Shizu-chan." A devious smile curled at the lips of the observing stranger before tossing the cancer stick behind his shoulder. With a cheerful hum, the man walked away; disappearing as fast as he had appeared.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**So, here's chapter 2 of my very first Shizaya fanfiction. This is in Izaya's point of view this time.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

><p>"I was expecting you'd arrive soon enough."<p>

A young woman known as Yagiri Namie, Chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, greeted him as he entered through the door of an all too familiar room. She was just as beautiful as she was intelligent with long, dark hair that framed one side of her face more than the other. However, she was not the friendliest sorts of human; but it was all the same to him. While he loved humans, he didn't particularly care to go out of his way to make friends with them. The closest thing he had to a 'friend' was an ex-classmate and underground doctor who would most likely roll over him in a heartbeat for his headless fiance'... or wife, if they were married by now. Though that shouldn't have come as a surprise to him. Orihara Izaya was a cunning, and rather two-faced person who sold information for his own entertainment. Well, he was after all, an underground informant. Funny how everything seemed to be underground business in Ikebukuro.

Yes, this had been the man spying on Heiwajima only moments ago outside Russian Sushi. It was just his luck to have been passing by oh-so innocently (or as innocently as Izaya could pass), when a fight broke out between Russian Sushi's infamous employee who stood outside the corner and offered flyers. Simon, he always was certainly interesting. He had been most unfortunate enough to receive a nice blow to the face in a result of remaining aloof to his surroundings. How would he had known that when he was merrily making his way across the street that a large Russian would appear out of nowhere and give him a black eye? The incident had been most unfavorable. And ever since that night, he had made sure to stray far away from Simon. If he was caught off gaurd once more, he may become the new headless phenomena walking around the city.

"Ahh? Were you waiting for me, Miss Namie? It is alright if you feel the need to confess your hidden feelings of love for me. I'll accept them with full arms. I am a loving person, after all. The most loving of all~."

"That is most certainly not what I mean." Was the cold reply as the woman peered at of the corner of her eye at the man with arms stretched out to his sides as if he were waiting to take off like an airplane. Finishing up with whatever it was she was working on at the computer, Namie turned in Izaya's most favorite chair and leaned forward into the desk. Lacing her fingers together in a delicate gesture, she relied her elbows on the desk and the weight of her head on the back of her palms. "It's been a year."

"A year? My, you've been certainly patient. Should I propose now or later?"

"You're disgusting," came the scoff.

As his secretary clearly gave up on the matter and returned to his work, Izaya tossed the bag he had been carrying onto his black leather couch. With a small hop, he slid cleverly over the smooth, wooden surface of his own desk. "Well, aren't you going to ask me?"

Typing away, Namie seemed clearly absorbed in screen of the computer's monitor now as if she had never been even slightly interested. "Ask you what? Our wedding date?" She shot back sarcastically.

"Ahahaha, Namie! How entertaining you are! But you are not my type, I apologize. I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your erotic taboo of a relationship with your dear Seiji. Though I understand your feelings for me. I am quite sexy."

"Dammit, Izaya!" She said, pounding on the keyboard and entering many undesired keys. "Will you get on with it, already?" Just as he had assumed she would, Namie responded aggressively to the mere mention of the forbidden feelings she had towards her younger brother. Quite honestly, it disturbed him while at the same time fascinated him. Humans were really so complex, he wanted to know everything that ran through their mind. The sheer the thought brought him excitement beyond his wildest dreams.

Slipping off the desk, Izaya held out his arms, palms facing upward just behind the mounds of fluff that made up the cuffs of his jacket's sleeves. "This entire year, each day was spent carefully considering what I can do to understand humans better. Why did I fail to awaken Celty's head? Why hadn't my plan succeeded? I've finally discovered the reason." Giving a little twirl, he leaned in and smiled as his eyes arched in the most amusing expression of expressions. "Do you know what that reason may be, Namie?"

"Your knowledge of humans is all based upon your insanity and therefore is a figment of your imagination?" Namie replied with the must unenthusiastic of tones, eyes slanted over at the man who was much too close to her.

"No, but close!" Pulling back, he held up a single finger. "Shizu-chan."

For the first time in their conversation, Namie found herself moderately interested. Coming to a pause in her work, she turned to look at him. "Heiwajima? What does he have to do with anything?"

The smile plastered on Izaya's face seemed permanent by now. "Not him in particular, but humans like Shizzy in general." Shrugging his shoulders, Izaya stripped off his jacket and tossed it onto the back of the sofa. "You see, humans such as Shizuo and my dreadful sisters are the key to it all. For years I have been avoiding what was so clearly in front of me! I cannot truly understand humans and their actions until I understand all the types of humans there are to discover!"

Palming her chin, Namie seemed to be comtemplating just what she was hearing. "So, let me get this straight." Pulling away from the desk, the dark brunette crossed one perfect leg over the other. If Izaya were actually romantically attracted to women, he was almost positive Namie would have been perfect for him. If he could ever come to overlook the twisted obsession she had over her own sibling. Izaya could never imagine himself being attracted to one of his younger sisters. They were truly just as dreadful as he insisted they were. If it were up to him, he would sell them out for information... or just give them for free on a street corner as amateur prostitutes. "You believe that if you get close to Heiwajima and your sisters... that you will be able to understand all humans. Therefore, you will be able to accurately predict the actions of all humans involved in the process of awakening Celty's head?"

"Precisely," Izaya said, waggling a finger. "Except, just Shizuo. I am not desperate enough to stoop to a level that involves creating a bond with my vile siblings. What is your opinion?" Almost like a child handing their very first piece of artwork to a mother, Izaya smiled cheekily and awaited praise.

"You're an imbecile," was the 'praise' he received. "Shizuo will murder you in an instant... On the other hand, good luck." Namie sarcastically remarked with a smile. If Izaya died, she would have more power and therefore, would be able to save her family's company. Izaya was both the one thing keeping her strong while also being the one thing that stood in her way.

"Nonsense, Shizuo will come to love me just like any other human does." Smiling, Izaya fell back onto the couch. "Shizu-chan shall be my friend."


End file.
